Una Última Pelea
by Darkfire Master
Summary: Sus problemas la habian dejado tirada hasta que alguien le extendio la mano para ayudarla. Humanizado. AU


¡Hola! Bueno aquí está la primera parte del fic que había prometido para año nuevo pero que por falta de tiempo e inspiración no acabe hasta hoy, consideren esto como su regalo de navidad y reyes. PD: El fic que iba a poner de navidad lo pondré el siguiente año pues se pasó la temporada y ya no tenía sentido ponerlo.

_**Una Última Pelea**_

_Por Darkfire Master_

_Capítulo 1: Encuentro Fortuito_

Siempre pasaba por aquella bodega abandonada pero nunca le prestó atención realmente hasta ese día, aquel día fue como si una voz le llamara desde adentro y ahí fue donde la vio.

Era un tumulto de gente, eran como unas 20 o 30 personas en círculo que estaban gritando y lanzando billetes, en el centro estaba ella con su chamarra azul oscuro con la capucha puesta y vendajes en las manos golpeando el estómago de su oponente, una joven de su edad con el cabello rubio y con una chamarra militar verde que también traía vendajes en las manos. La rubia se cansó y empezó a dejar de defenderse y golpeo a la cara de la otra tirándole su capucha y dejando ver su cabello multicolor. Se quedó viendo aquel espectáculo hasta que la de chamarra militar noqueo a su oponente y la dejo tumbada en el piso mientras ella recogía los billetes que se había ganado y la gente se disipaba, algunos exclamaron maldiciones y otros les pagaron a otros. Después de terminar de recoger el dinero simplemente se fue y dejo a la de chamarra azul tirada en el piso.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Me has hecho perder dinero! – El que exclamo esto era un hombre de pelo chino negro con una chamarra de cuero.

Fue entonces en que decidió ayudarle. La levanto del piso y la llevo a su casa para curarla. Cuando llego no había nadie, su hermano Spike iba ir a dormir a casa de un amigo y sus padres estaban de viaje en Francia, así que estaban solas. La dejo en el sillón acostada y fue a prepararle una bolsa de hielo para cuando ella despertara pues tenía un moretón bastante grande en su ojo izquierdo unos minutos después despertó con una fuerte jaqueca.

-¿Do-donde estoyyy?- dijo Dash con una voz como si estuviera en una resaca.

-Estas en mi casa, Dash, te dieron una fuerte golpiza y como resultado te dejaron tirada, tienes suerte de que te encontrara yo y no alguien más- respondió seriamente mientras le daba la bolsa con hielo - Ponte esto.

La de cabello multicolor se sorprendió al ver quien había sido su "salvadora":

\- ¿Twilight? ¿Que hacías tu ahí? Perdón, pero tú no eres mucho de ver peleas.- dijo ella recordando aquella vez en que vieron peleas y Twilight le dijo que todo era falso, como si ella misma no lo supiera…

\- Me sentí atraída a ese lugar, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

\- Gracias, es la primera vez que esto ocurre pues nunca he perdido- dijo mientras se ponía la bolsa en el ojo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar que hacías ahí?- su voz seguía seria y un tanto preocupada de que su amiga estuviera en cosas malas.

-No estas para saberlo- respondió Rainbow haciéndose la que no pasaba nada, se levantó del sillón y estaba intentando llegar a la puerta, lo cual Twilight impidió acorralándola en una columna.

\- ¡Vamos Rainbow! Nos conocemos desde la primaria y se cuándo estas metida en problemas ¿Qué pasa?- Le respondió intentando disimular su enojo con un tono más comprensivo.- Anda, dime.

\- ¡No!

\- Dime- dijo acercándosele más, sabía que le incomodaba cuando alguien se le acercaba mucho.

-¡No! – Estaba aguantando la trampa que le ponía aunque supiera que no iba a aguantar más, no podía ocultar más sus problemas.

\- Dime – Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella y puso su mano apenas unos centímetros arriba de su hombro.

\- ¡Déjame! – Se puso a llorar lo cual era raro ya que ella no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos.

\- Bueno pues, no es para que te pongas así –Dio unos pasos atrás y le dijo – Si no quieres, pues no me digas.

\- Esta bien, te diré – Seco sus lágrimas y se sentó en el sillón otra vez, Twilight hizo lo mismo – Mi-mis padres están graves en el hospital – Volvió a romper en llanto – Tengo que pagar el hospital y mantenerme, tengo suerte de que estemos en vacaciones, si no sería un gasto extra.- Se tranquilizó un poco y continuo – Hace mucho una tipa algo mayor que nosotras me vio en una de las prácticas de soccer y vio que tenía una resistencia al dolor impresionante entonces me pregunto si no quería estar en un torneo de lucha que pagaba bien a lo cual le dije que no y aun así me dio su tarjeta por si cambiaba de opinión. Cuando mis padres chocaron y llegaron al hospital no supe que hacer y recordé que había guardado su tarjeta.

\- Ósea ¿Estas en un torneo de peleas clandestinas?- Miro incrédula a su amiga, sabía que en un momento así no podía juzgarla pues sabía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero todo esto era demasiado incluso para ella. Pero simplemente no quería alejarla de su lado…

\- Si- Bajo un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Seguirás en el?

\- Yo… yo… yo no se – Bajo la cabeza y entrelazo sus manos, quería llorar pero…- No, en frente de ella no- pensó y apretó los ojos.

\- No te sientas mal, necesitabas de dinero y no encontraste otra salida – No le gustaba verla así, pero empezó a sentirse extraña hablando con ella.

\- Oye – se rasco la cabeza- ¿Crees que me podría quedar aquí un tiempo?, es que no me gusta estar sola en casa. - Twilight se sorprendio por la pregunta, estuvo a punto de decirle que no pero no podía dejarla sola.

-Claro, no hay problema. Puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.

El cuarto de huéspedes era el antiguo cuarto de su hermano pero cuando se enrolo en el ejército fue convertido en el de huéspedes. El cuarto de Spike estaba al lado y el suyo enfrente.

\- Gracias Twi

\- ¿Quieres café o algo?

\- No, gracias. Creo que voy a dormir, realmente me siento cansada. Ya mañana ire por mis cosas- Se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes pues ya sabía dónde estaba, después de todo había venido infinidad de veces a su casa.

Se acostó directamente y durmió inmediatamente. Twilight todavía tardo más pues se quedó cenando en la cocina y después fue a dormir.

Una vez en su cama se quedó pensando en aquel momento en que la vio tirada y solo pregunto a nadie en específico:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Estuve reeditando este capitulo y vaya que había errores, aparte hice un final nuevo. Como nota: No se desarrolla en el universo de EG si no en un universo alterno donde tienen el cabello de colores pero no la piel de colores. Sin mas que decir me despido.

Darkfire Master fuera.


End file.
